The present invention relates to internal combustion engines of the piston type wherein turbocharged air is delivered to the engine via an intercooler.
An intercooler and its housing are difficult to incorporate into the overall design of an engine. Typically, such an intercooler will merely be attached to the outside of an engine with coolant pipes and air ducts positioned around the exterior of the engine in an exposed circuitous arrangement. Such an arrangement presents a cluttered appearance and the lengthy exposed coolant pipes and air ducts produce inefficiencies due to frictional losses.